


Old Stories Stand Tall[Giant!Mako x Child!Reader]

by BabyPandu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Child Junkrat, Child Reader, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Giants, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, giant mako, grandpa reinhardt, reinhardt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/pseuds/BabyPandu
Summary: Old stories prove that they will live on in one way or another. After hearing of a huge beast that lives in the forest near your home you and your friend go into the forest to investigate.





	1. Long Way From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I"M ALIVE!  
> What one should i continue. I'm not going to do anything on patreon fanfiction wise for a while. So i'm just going to write whenever i can/feel like it. so which one? I kinda want to work on one of the mermaid/man ones.

Your little hands fumbled about with a small cubic toy Jamie gave to you. It had six squares on each side of six different colors. Jamie had told you before school was over that each color had to be on their own side. He challenged you to do so, saying he had been trying for days with no luck.

Being nearly seven years old, and a few months older than him, you had to assert your age given dominance. Being a few months older meant you were smarter, at least that's what you let yourself believe. You weren't going to let him get the best of you, he was already taller than you. You had to prove yourself through this small toy.  
You racked your little brain, turning each side until you got two of the same colors together only to have the separated within a few more turns of the plastic sides. You were so fixated on this brain numbing toy, the only thing able to pull you out of your trance was the booming sound of your grandfather's voice.

"Ha! (Y/N)! Welcome home, my darling!" Your grandfather's voice came from the garage as you walked up. Now did you notice you had gotten home from the bus stop, watching your grandfather's towering figure walk out from the garage with blackened hands. Probably from working on a machine of sorts with your great uncle Torbjorn.

"Papa!" A giggle escaped you as large dirty hands scooped you off the ground and into a strong embrace.

"How was school? Did you learn many new things?" He asked, his bearded face lightly  
poking you as he smothered your forehead with a kiss.

"We had a spelling test today and Miss Oxton said I got the best-est grade in the class!"

Your grandfather burst into a roar of happy laughter as he spun you about. "Well done, little lamb!"

"Reinhardt! Where have you gone now! I still need yer help!" A small, angry man stormed out of the garage, his normally frustrated features softened to a smile when he saw you in your grandfather's hold.

"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed. "I didn't think it was late enough for you to be home."

"Aye! She told me she did well on a spelling test of sorts!" Reinhardt exclaimed before you could get a word out.

"Wonderful, dear! Keep up work like that and there may be an opening in my shop for you yet."

Your bright (E/C) eyes light up at the thought. You loved going to your great uncle Torbjorn's shop, he worked mostly on robots and machines, and you loved every minute of being there. He would let you work with him, and even let you help him with some of the simple building of things. He always said having a set of tiny hands around was helpful.

You went into a fit of giggles as your grandfather nuzzled your middle playfully. Your tiny hands pushing at his cheeks as you squirmed in a joyful wriggly bundle. Over the next hour or so, your grandfather and great uncle ate dinner with your eight cousins and great aunt. It was a good meal that only she could make. Lord knew you couldn't pronounce it, it was a German dish. And despite living in Germany with your grandfather for two years now, it was still hard for you to learn a second language. Your grandfather did the best he could but you knew it was no use.

Soon after dinner you and papa Reinhardt made your way home. It wasn't too far from where uncle Torb lived, but the house was too full to fit two more people. Even with someone as small as you. You were six and a half yet you were almost half the size you should be, your grandfather told you not to worry about it, that with his genes you were bound to get tall. It somewhat made sense to you, with him being a little over seven feet tall it had to be true. You had to grow at some point soon right? Jamie couldn't be taller than you forever.

Your eyes watched the plain walls around you, lying in a pink covered bed in a boring room. You hadn't bothered to make it yours since you moved here two years ago. Your parents decided they didn't want you anymore, so your grandfather took you in. You still had some hope that they would take you back, but deep down you really hoped they wouldn't. Papa Reinhardt was nicer to you than they ever were, and you were glad for that. But you still couldn't shake the feeling of missing them.

The unfinished rubik’s cube sat on the night stand next to you. Hesitantly you sat up before reaching and taking the cube. You began to absent mindedly mess with it, trying again to match all the colors. A few minutes passed before you looked up, the soft clicking of your door pulling you away from your task at hand. You saw your grandfather poke his head in, crouching as to not hit his head on the door frame.

"Little lamb, what are you still doing up? It's so late." He cooed softly. You reached your arms up towards him, wanting very much to be picked up. The floor creaked as your elder made his way older, scooping you up under your arms and holding you in a strong embrace.

Both of you remained quiet for some time, his forehead resting gently atop your (H/C) hair.

You messed about with the cube before letting it rest in your lap.

"Papa." You said softly, your voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes my sweet little lamb?" His deep voice mumbled into your hair.

"Why did mommy and daddy not want me?.." Tears formed at the corners of your eyes, your little hands clutching tightly to the plastic colored toy.

"Because they're selfish, (Y/N). They don't know what they lost giving you up, but now you're all mine." He said, his short beard poking you softly as he kissed the top of your head, his arms holding you tighter against him. A whimper escaped your lips, your bottom lip quivering, hiding your face into his vast chest.

"Don't cry little lamb." Reinhardt cooed, running his large fingers through your hair. "Tell you what, why don't you ask your friend Jamie to spend the night tomorrow. I'll make treats and everything."

With consideration you nodded, rubbing away the few tears that fell onto your cheeks.

"Try to get some sleep dear." His voice came softer, placing you back into your bed and tucking you in.

"I will Papa."

After the door squeaked shut you sat in the dark, watching the outline of the rubik's cube in your hands. Tired eyes making you set it down back onto the bedside table.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's been forever since Mr. Reinhardt let me spend the night! What's the occasion?" Jamie asked happily, two backpacks slung over his arms. One with clothes and things for the sleepover and the other with his school stuff from the day. He walked beside you on the way back to your papa's house from the bus stop.

You shrugged to his question."He just said you could." You didn't want to talk about your parents around Jamie. He had a similar situation with his own mother. Not that he wasn't wanted, his mother loved him to bits. He was just with family in Germany while she was working on getting sober back in Australia. It was never an easy conversation when parents were brought up.

Thankfully Jamie wasn't one to pry too much and moved onto another topic. "I brought some junk food that a cousin sent me from back home. I want you to try some of it! Germany got nothin’ on the snacks in Australia!"

You smiled and nodded, walking up the driveway and to the front door. You fumbled, pulling an old silver key out of your pocket and tiptoed to unlock the door. Jamie giggled, knowing he was inwardly joking on your height. You were fairly short, almost three feet tall from what you could remember. While Jamie was already sprouted up to nearly 4 feet. At least you were a bit older.

You pushed open the old heavy wooden door for you both, Jamie immediately making a run to your room. You took your time, knowing with your grandfather still at work that you needed the door to be locked up. After making sure the door was secure, you too made your way through the nearby hall to your room.

"You got some new posters since the last time I was here." Jamie noted, throwing his bag into the middle of the floor. 

You looked around your room. Your papa spoiled you since you came to live with him, you didn't like that very much. It made you feel odd, and you didn't really know why. Your room was painted a bright pink, with everything to match. You had an old wardrobe that was a blinding white. A bed that was much too big for you rested up against the wall, a fuzzy light pink rug sat in the middle of the room. Across the room by the window sat an old toy box filled with unplayed with plastic toys and dolls. Your walls had new posters for a new Disney movie coming out. You hadn't even heard of it but papa said he thought you would like them.

You could care less about your room though, plopping yourself down next to Jamie as he rummaged through his second pack.

"So when does your pa get home?" He questioned, you could hear the crinkle of chip bags and cookie tins in the bag.

"He should be home soon," You mumbled, looking to the pink owl shaped clock on the wall. The little hand was almost on the five, papa said when it was on the six is when he should be home.

Jamie pulled out a few candy bars, the outside packaging having honeycomb designs all over it. With a large grin he held one out for you, taking it you pulled at the end of it until he opened. Pulling out a foreign chocolate covered treat. You bit into it without a thought, knowing Jamie knew best when it came things that tasted good. You were not disappointed, your eyes lighting up as you scurried to finish the rest of it.

Jamie let out a chuckle as he opened his. "I know, they're pretty good. Been missing these since I moved here. I mean, lot more Kinder stuff here. Nothing wrong with that. I like Kinder as much as the next guy but there eggs could use some updatin’ with the toys. I don't think I'd take a figurine of an old Disney character over a little green army man. I mean, I guess little army guys are older, but I say they're more useful to play with that a statue that you don't really touch. I can set up a little war with the green buggers-"

You were use to him drowning on like this, the boy liked to talk...and talk... and talk. But that was fine by you. He was your only friend and vice versa. He had no one else to talk to, and you didn't have a lot to talk about. Your friendship was a match made in heaven.

"Speaking of which, I think your pa is home." Jamie finished, referring to the noise of the garage door opening.

"Mhm," You hummed, handing him back the wrapper that he hid in his backpack. Your papa wasn't fond of the sweets that Jamie would bring over, so Jamie and you got into the routine of hiding your evidence. You licked your teeth to make sure the chocolate was gone before Jamie handed you a mint to get rid of the chocolate smell.

__________________________________________________________

Your Papa had brought home pizza from a nearby store, picking up the supplies for s'mores as well. After you finished the pizza the three of you went to the backyard, where an old in ground fire-pit was waiting. Within a few minutes papa had filled the pit with wood and set it ablaze.

You took a stick and squished a marshmallow onto the end of it. Papa and Jamie sitting on either side of you on stumps of old trees, all of you hanging marshmallows over the fire.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Papa asked suddenly disrupting the quiet.

Before you could get a word out Jamie was already grinning from ear to ear. "You bet Mr. Wilhelm!"

"Aye..." The old German took a minute to clear his throat, taking in a deep breath before starting his tale. "A long time ago two children went hiking in the woods, these very woods of the Black Forest. They got horribly lost within the dense trees, dark of night surrounding them. The two lambs were terrified, not to know if they were going to make it back home. They wandered for hours, the pines around them getting taller and taller until they were so tall you couldn't see the tops of them!"

You watched papa with wide eyes, taking your roasted mallow and squishing it between a piece of chocolate and graham cracker. Noisily you started to eat while watching your grandfather get into his tale.

"They quickly started to lose hope for their survival! The ground suddenly began to tremble like it was an earthquake, until a huge monster came before them! At least 70 feet tall! He glared at the children with hungry eyes. Stepping closer and closer, every foot fall leaving pond sized craters in the Earth!"

"Then what happened?!" Jamie yelled, s'mores falling from his stuffed mouth.

Reinhardt chuckled. "Hmm, why don't I finish it tomorrow?"

"Aw! But Mr. Wilhelm!" Jamie whined and flopped forward, lazily poking a marshmallow into the fire.

"Now none of that, you two should be heading to bed soon. It is very late." He said, swiftly finished his s'more and standing. "I'll let you stay the night tomorrow and I'll finish it."

____________________________________________________________________________

"(Y/N)." Jamie's voice came, along with an annoying poke to your face.

Unwillingly you opened your eyes, only to see a smiling Jamie peeking over the side of your bed.

"What is it Jamie?" you yawned, sitting up and rubbing your eyes sleepily.

The younger boy pulled on your arm eagerly. "Lets go hike in the black forest!" he whispered excitedly.

"What... why? Papa said it's dangerous." you argued, figuring you wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon you hopped out of your bed, your light pink night gown falling to your ankles, slipping your little bunny slippers.

"I wanna see that giant beast he was talking about mate. He said it's huge! We just gotta!" He said and pulled his backpack over. "Plus, what kinda animal or beast can hurt us when I got these kinda tricks up my sleeve?" He opened his pack more, showing me a combination of treats from Australia and a bunch of fireworks inside. The smile on his face and those puppy dog eyes were more than enough to convince you to go on his little adventure.

"Alright, but only for a little bit." You yawned, letting him drag you towards your window. 

Slowly, as to not make noise, Jamie popped open the shutter before sliding the window up and open. You both used the toy box as a step to get out of the window. The air was chilly outside, autumn winds blowing softly, causing the bit of hair on your arm to stand on end. 

You had no time to go back and get a jacket, for the young Aussie was already pulling you along towards the treeline. A few moments of walking and Jamie pulled out a small handheld flashlight. Backpack on, light in one hand and your hand in the other he lead the way.

You watched the trees around you, they were tall, but no taller than they normally were. Papa's story said you wouldn't be able to see the tops, but that didn't stop Jamie from continuing to pull you along, deeper and deeper into the Dark Forest.

You fought with yourself to keep your eyes open. It must've been 40 minutes since you were woken up, and you much wanted to go back to bed in your warm cozy house.

"Can we go back now, Jamie?" You yawned, looking up at him tiredly.

"No way! I know we can find ‘em!" He exclaimed with a giggle. "Just a little longer."

"Okay..." You sighed.

Time went blank for a moment, it felt like you had fallen asleep while running. When you opened your eyes, you were still walking like you had been. Jamie by your side, flashing the light around. But... everything felt off. A chill ran up your spine.

"Jamie, we should go back." You said nervously clutching his hand tight.

"What?- already? But I can feel it (Y/N)"

"Jamie, please." You whimpered, tugging him to a stop."I''m scared, I want to go home."

He looked down at you, his amber eyes twinkled in the bit of light his flashlight gave. After studying your expression he nodded."Alright, let's get back to your place-... wait...."

You look about, trying to see what made him trail off. Your heart sank. The trees. The trees were huge. you swore they were normal a moment ago. But now... the base of every tree trunk was five times larger than your entire house. You felt like you were going to pass out.

"Do you see this?!" Jamie asked excitedly, running over to the base of one of the huge trees. "Hooly dooly!"

You didn't have a moment to yell at him to leave with you, the ground began to tremble. Softly at first but it got more violent, you both looked up and about to see if you could find the giant monster. But everyone was suddenly still. Calm and cool. No sound but the wind blowing through the massive trees.

"Jamie, I wanna-"

You had no time to react, everything was dark, the light jamie was holding suddenly in the air high above you along with him. In the shadows you could make out the shape of a gigantic figure holding your best friend. You wanted to help, you wanted to save him. But you couldn't move. You were positive this had to be a nightmare, caused by the story your grandfather gave you. That had to be it.

You tried to convince yourself it was only a dream as you heard Jamie’s yelling get distant, the ground shaking again, fading into distance. Before you knew it, you were alone in the dark. Tears welled in your eyes.

"P-...Papa?" You called, walking slowly with your hands clutched to your chest. "Jamie?"

Your body shook violently as you walked, every step feeling slower than the last. "Jamie! I-I wanna go home."

A sob escaped your lips, your skin felt numb from the chilling wind. "Jamie!"

You found yourself walking aimlessly through the giant forest. Unable to see at this time of night your feet catch on something in the dirt, sending you falling into a smaller hole under one of the huge roots of the mighty pines. After your tumble you couldn't find the will to move again, laying tired and hurt at the bottom of the hole. You felt a sharp warm pain in your side while laying there. Tiny fingers digging into the damp dirt while tears fell from your eyes.


	2. Scared

Mako's POV

I had been on my nightly walk through the forest, trying to get away from the depressing loneliness that my house offered. I lived in luxury sure. Everyone in Fanta's Vale did. But am I really living a fine life if I have no one to share it with. Every giant in the vale had someone to love, even if it was a pet or a lover, some even took in orphans to not be alone. But everyone was so incredibly scared of me that... no one stayed long. I was larger than the other giants around, in more ways than one. Most called me hidious, and I guess they aren't wrong. Suppose I can't be to upset when I'm suppose to be focused on guarding the entrance to the vale. I didn't need anyone to distract me I suppose. 

Fanta's Vale was a land for non-humans. Giants, dragons, mermaids, you name it and it was here. Humans were forbidden on a court of law that past a few hundred years back. There was only one entrance to the vale and it was a barrier in the forest of my house. I hadn't seen a human in a long time, but people worried the small buggers would find their way through and start infesting the vale again. Last time we let them through, they brought their religions, and a hard history with them. Starting wars with us and themselves while in the vale. So the creatures of the high court deemed them to be exterminated, all the ones who survived were to be sent back to their relm, and to keep them out I was put in charge. 

I don't know why I even bothered, if no human was able to find there way here now, what was the point of scouting the forest. I continued walking, the chilling night air swirled around me as i strode around the tall trees. Within the wind that's when I could smell it. Very faint but there. The smell that would send most creatures of the vale into a rage. 

Humans. 

I began to make my way towards the smell. I had to get them before they made their way out of the forest, who knows the panic it would cause on the people. They had to pointed back towards their land-

I stopped, looking down among the short grass i could see the small boy with a flashlight. It had been so long since I'd seen a human that I forgot how small they really were. They couldn't be this small now could they? Surely... he must be a child. Yes. 

That's when i felt a pang in my chest. The poor thing must have gotten lost in the forest. It was freezing out here. With a sigh I knew I shouldn't but I was anyway. Stooping down I reach down slowly as to not scare him before carefully pinching the back of his shirt between my fingers. I ignored any screams that came from him. He was bound to be scared anyway, I would just explain everything once I got back home. I would warm him up, maybe give him some food and then take him to his world in the morning. 

I felt him fight against my grasp as I made my way home, screaming things I didn't care to listen to. Within a while I was back home. A large castle like structure that was all mine... The door creaked as I pushed it open, making my way through the living room to the couch where I sat down. Only now taking the time to hold the small boy up to where I could properly see him. 

His hair was wild, unbrushed and a vivid white blond. I had to squint and focus on him to see some of the minute details. His small amber eyes that glared at me in hatred. His teeth crooked and tinted yelled. He wore an oversized white tshirt and shorts, no shoes. What was this child doing out in the forest late at night. 

Before I could ask, I finnaly took in what he was still yelling at me.

"Let me go you oversized bloke!" He screamed, though he didnt look scared. He looked mad and about to cry. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I mumbled softly, doing my best not to frighten him. "You think I'm scared of ya?! No! I have to get back to her!" He screamed, punching and kicking at my fingers above him. 

Her? Was there someone else out there with him? I hadn't even seen someone other than him... was there a chance there was an even smaller child hidden in the grass. It was possible. I only saw him well in the thick greenery because he had a light....

"She's going to be scared! It's my job to make sure she's never scared!" Tears now covered the boys face as he soon turned into a sobbing mess. "She's all alone! She's gonna cry... please.. dont make her cry... she's gone through enough." 

His words were blocked out by his crying as he rubbed his face. With a snort i turned back to the door, ready to start back to look for the girl. Seeing that i started to leave again the boy seemed to perk up some, rubbing the tears out of his eyes as he clung to one of my fingers. He was obviously still angry with me, but seemed a bit more content that I was going back for his friend. I made quick work of walking back to the area I found him. I expected the search to take long, knowing she was small and hidden somewhere within the grass.. but once i was back in the area and took one deep breath in hopes to catch her scent... i could smell blood. Quickily I moved so I was on my knees slowly moving towards the smell, coming face to face with a decently large tree. I began to look around it in search of the small human.

"P-papa..."

I stopped, listening closing after hearing the weak croak of a word. 

"J...Jamie!..." 

Leaning low, the boy jumped from my hand and belined towards a hole in the bottom of the tree under a few roots.

"Aye! big guy! Shes down there..." he called to me, kneeling bellow the seemingly large drop for a human. "(Y/N)! Are you ok?!"

I could only faintly make out her small whimpers of pain. Worry grew in my chest for the tiny thing trapped under the root.

"How far down is she?" I mumbled softly.

"Not too far... But don' think I could go down and bring her back up, could get back up on my own just fine. Just don' think I could carry 'er too." the boy explained with an unsettling twitch. 

The hole looked just big enough that i could probably fit my hand in and get her, question was how would i go about it without scaring her.

"I'm gonna grab her.. go down there and keep her from getting scared." I huffed, seeing as the boy didn't seem to fear my size. I was quite grateful for that. I didn't know why he seemed to lack the fear most humans had, but I assumed the small girl wouldn't have the same iron will. 

He gave a nod back to me, not hesitating to slide his way down the hole. With more room I leaned forward to peer inside. The boy was at her side, having flipped on his light again and looking her over. I could just barley make her out. She was trembling and scared. Her small frame just barley held up by his skinny arms. Her nightgown was stained crimson around her middle. 

"Shite- Big guy! Hurry up! she's not look'en too good!" 

I nod, slowly squeezing and pushing my hand into the cramp hole in the tree. My fingers gently prodding until I felt the boy slap my fingers, doing his best to help maneuver my hand while I couldn't see what i was doing. I felt him lift the girl and put her into my hand, climbing on soon after. This next part I had to be extremely careful. Loosely closing my fingers around them and began to pull my hand back out. It took a moment, having to pause every now and then when I thought my actions could accidentally cause harm to the two humans. But soon enough I had my hand free with both little ones safely in the middle of my palm. 

The little girl was crying, rubbing at her eyes while holding her middle. I squinted, looking at the wound best I could manage without my glasses. It looked like she had tumbled down the hole in the tree and landed on a small rock. The rock having pierced her thin skin. Her puffy blood shot eyes only starting to leak more tears when she caught sight of me. The boy did hid best to calm her, gently petting at her hair and hugging her close. All the while I did my best to make my way back to my home once again. Once I was back inside, I was quick to head to my restroom, setting the two on the counter as I went about looking for things to help the poor bleeding child. 

Taking out a pair of tweasers, alcohol, and some bandages. 

"Hold her down." I commanded the child simply. 

The boy looked at me, worry clearly plastered across his young features. It took a moment but he nodded, slowly moving so she was rest against his lap, taking her hands and hugging them to her chest with his arms around her in a somewhat behind hug. With a deep hum, i used a finger to gently pin her legs down before my other hand with the tweasers began to move in. She did not like what I was doing. Her screams growing as the tweasers neared her, gently tearing away the already large hole in her dress. I had to move my face close to be able to concentrate on what I was doing. Squinting as I took hold of the rock lodged in her side and gently as I could managed pulled it out. Her cries of pain seemed to reach their peak, the boy struggling to hold down the smaller child. 

She really wasn't going to like me...

"keep her down." I commanded again. The boy simply nodded, trying to calm her down with words, trying his best not to cry himself. I took a deep breath, dabbing a cotton swab with alcohol. I looked down to her with sorrow-filled eyes, taking a deep inhale i gently pressed the swab to her wound. The shriek gave was blood curdling, she fought her hardest against the small boy and myself. Her eyes closed then. she went still, but she was still breathing. I sighed, letting my grip on her legs go before, the boy kept her in his hugs. I could hear soft sobs breaking him as he hid his face in her neck from behind. 

"Is she gone?" he asked with broken sobs. 

"shes still breathing. Dont worry. She's fine, probably not use to handling pain like that..." I sighed softly, resting back against the wall of the restroom while i looked down at them. 

I didn't wait to long before cutting up some of the cloth bandage I had and gently prying him off of her, explaining i needed to dress her wounds. He complained, ah be it reluctantly, but i did what i could while he was off of her. Wrapping the thin strip of gaws around her middle. "there... should be fine for now... what were you two doing out in the woods so late?"

He was quiet, still teary while crawling over to her and pulling her back into his lap. They looked about the same age but she was so much smaller than him.

"I..I was spending the night at her house.." he sniffled out, I watched as he ran his thin fingers through her knotted hair carefully. "Her grandpa told us a story about you... and I wanted to see you for myself... and I wanted her to come with me...none of this would have happened if we stayed at her house..." 

I frowned, the kid started crying again. "The last..the last thing i wanted to happen was for her to get hurt... it should have been me..."

"Not your fault. My job to watch the border, should have noticed her with you when i took ya. This is on me kid."

He looked up to me with a quirked sniffle. Unknowing weather to place the blame on me. What was done was done. She was safe now, all they could now is wait and care for her. He couldn't take them to the border with her like this, it would cause suspicion back in the human world and have cops crawling around the border. That was the last thing he needed. Hopefully her wound wouldn't scar too badly. It might take a few days for it to heal-

"You wont hurt us right?" his voice came softly.

I looked down to him, he was looking up at me with the most hopeful pleading expression. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Names Mako..." I said softly, hoping an introduction may cause some sort of trust between them.

He was quiet for a minute. "My names Jamison... Though... my friend calls me Jamie..." he said softly ."this is (Y/N)."

His friend. Singular? Her? Did they each only have each other, it would explain why he was so passionate that I had left her behind. He continues to pet at her hair and hold her close, I huffed softly. It was late. they were little. They needed to go to bed. Well he needed to...she was a bit of a few steps ahead. I could set up a bed for them on my nightstand, I had a pillow that would be small enough, and a few softer hand towels that would probably work for a blanket. 

I went for it, gently gathering the children into my hand before holding them close. Making my way up many stair cases and getting into my bedroom. A large rustic room, everything was made of old wood. The boy seemed interested by the decor of the room, beginning to talk a mile an hour about how he had seen this kinda work done by the girls uncle in his shop. He wouldn't shut up the entire time that I was getting everything together, I didn't mind. It was nice not being alone for once. 

He piped down once I set the both of them on the pillow and covered them in. Once I had the lights turned off he quieted to a mumble, then a whisper only to quiet entirely as he fell asleep. God bless this girls soul if she could handle this chatter all the time. Hopefully she wouldn't be too scared or in pain come morning.


End file.
